The Arabian beauty and the exotic white bell boy
by Nodaxo
Summary: Nora a lost girl lived a life of always being told what to do by her family, is finally unleashing her wild side and making her own decisions. Starting with Alaric the hot Bell boy


It's been a long drive up to the romantik hotel as they would call it here in Austria ... Nora was exhausted and just wanted to get to the hotel room as soon as possible. Traveling with family can be a little overwhelming. Lugging around all the luggage as well as all the emotional luggage carried amongst the family. Nora has been dreading this family trip ... all the arguments she knows are coming her way. "Why haven't you gotten married yet?", "what are you doing with your life?"... kinda arguments. Vacationing was suppose to be a stress release but no not for Nora. She has to deal with constant criticism and judgement. Little did Nora know that this particular family trip up the mountains of Austria will flip her life upside down...

It was night time when the family reached the hotel... Nora stood with her siblings at the lobby while their dad finished checking the family in. Finally, around 15 mins had passed it was time to go and check out the rooms. The receptionist called for the bell boy to come and help with the luggage. Nora, thought to her self "poor bell boy, he has a lot of luggage to carry up". Her mom was infamous for taking too many unnecessary things when she travels. Not only that he has a lot of luggage to carry but the hotel was more of a vintage "Inn" it compromised of nine townhouses connected to each other with narrow hallways and staircases. Nora let out alittle laugh "poor Bell boy"... soon enough the concierge cart was approaching them and the bell boy came. The bell boy was far from a boy...he a was man. Tall ,broad shouldered , fit and handsome. He had soft blue eyes and blonde golden hair. The hotel mandates a traditional Austrian attire shorts brown overalls and a plaid t-shirt underneath. He looked rugged yet gentle at the same time. Nora took one look at him and instantly bowed her head to the ground. He made her feel shy , "oh that's no boy alright" ... she never saw someone this good looking up close since ... well since college maybe? But he was different.

Up and away the go to their rooms and Nora kept walking behind, hiding as though she didn't want him to see her. It was ridiculous and she felt it. Why was she acting all weird as soon as she saw a good looking man. They finally got the the rooms... Nora had the room that's connecting with her two twin brothers. And her mom and dad had a room down the hall from them. The bags were successfully allocated and the cute no actually hot bell boy said good night and walked away with his cart. Nora watched him as he walked away, he seemed like a person who loves his job...because he was smiling as he pushed the empty cart back to the reception.

It's morning... Nora woke up her body still aching from the drive up to the hotel. She started getting ready it was 8 am and she was sure none of her siblings are up nor is her mother. And her dad is for sure off somewhere with his laptop working on his emails. She got ready and took her romantic novel with her to the breakfast buffet. She asked for a window seat. Nora stood in aww of the view. The hotel was overlooking the beautiful lake surrounded by magnetic mountains. How did it not occur to her to open up the blinds in her room and look out the window?. Nora proceeded to get her favorite dishes, a warm omelette with cheese and savory sides with a good cup of coffee. It's was a little ritual, rituals are good Nora thought. Having her own alone time with her book. Her own space here next to the mountains. People were rushing and buzzing around her at the restaurant but Nora didn't care. She was in her own space.

After an hour her mother and siblings showed up. And so the summer begins. Her siblings running around and her mother not caring. It was a storm after the sweet silence Nora had just experienced. Nora got up at one go and said, "I'll go and wait in the lobby". She wanted to go back to her peaceful space again. Her and her book. As we made her way to the lobby she saw him walking towards her in the hallway. Him as in the hot hot bell boy from last night. Nora thought to herself "be cool be cool" , when they were about to cross paths he looked at her and said "hallo"' with a smile across his face, his voice deep and manly. Nora locked eyes with her and felt like she entered a deep blue sea. His eyes were so kind and welcoming. It felt like eternity and she didn't even realize she said hello back. The moment passed and she made her way to the lobby feeling flustered. What was that?... was that her being in aw of his his... handsome-ness?? Or was it something else...

\--

She took her book and sat in the lobby, and back to her peaceful space...but was it peaceful ... she couldn't stop thinking about the moment that froze in time... the way she got fixated into his eyes... that never happened before. Not since... her ugly messy divorce... ugh that's a rabbit hole she wanted to avoid. Nora shock her head and took a deep breath, it's nothing I'm sure. The family gathered up at the lobby and off they went family day at the zoo and some sight seeing. The weather was acting up so they cut their day out short and choose to head back to the hotel. It was only 4:30 pm and the sunset it around 9:10 pm. But the sky was full of clouds grey with rain to come. On the way back Nora's father got a call. Another business deal she thought... he looked alittle anxious after it and he started whispering something to her mother. Then they both looked at Nora with a look of anticipation a look she knows too well... it's another suitor ... another will you won't you situation. Nora dreaded the whole ordeal and hated the way arranged marriages are handled and especially how her parents handled it. This time seemed different though... her dad took her aside as they were walking back to the hotel, and started talking to her about how there's this boy of so and so family... the difference though the pressure is on more than ever. It's clear that her parents like this one too much. Nora was just nodding and trying not to get sucked in to all the mayhem coming her way. Her dad suddenly stopped right outside the entrance of the hotel. "Look Nora, you are not getting any younger and such an opportunity won't come twice... especially after ... you know what.", Nora felt like knots in her stomach. As she began to speak back, her dad stopped her and said with a stern voice, " I gave this man a word... and I don't go back on my word. You will meet the boy once we are back and you will accept their proposal and that's that". Nora's father never spoke to her that way...like ever. This was serious. Her mom passed and started with 'you are getting old and no one will marry you if you decline this offer' speech. Nora's mom was a master in breaking Nora's self esteem down. Her mom would always make sure to point out all the shortcomings that she would see in Nora.

It started to rain and Nora couldn't sit in her room she felt like she was suffocating. So many things rushing through her mind. How? Why? ... she had to get out she had to find fresh air. She walked down out to the pool deck in the now pouring rain. She stood facing the lake and the mountains that are covered with clouds and rain. She stood tears rolling down her face. What can she do? What could she do? Why is her father speaking to her this way? Why why...

Alaric was closing up the pool area when he saw Nora standing out on the deck. He rushed out in worry... Ma'am ma'am you need to go inside... he had to yell out but no answer. She just stood there with no movement. Alaric got closer and told her again "ma'am we are closing up you need to go inside, a storm is coming it's dangerous to stay outside". Nora didn't move her eyes looking out to the distance, her head scarf open wrapped around her neck her clothes drenched in rain. Alaric finally said "I'm sorry ma'am but I have to carry you inside" he picked her up over his shoulder like a sack of rice and rushed back inside. Nora didn't resist and didn't say a word. Alaric took her in the towel room to dry her up. There was not one soul downstairs where the spa/ pool area was. The towel room was small with selves with stacked towels and a bench. There was a small ceiling window where the rain was still pouring. Nora stood still ...Alaric didn't know what to do he was also drenched, his outfit was heavy from all the rain water. He reached out to grab a towel and handed it to her. But she was still standing there with no movement. He then noticed her face. She was crying. He opened up the towel and wrapped it around her. He was standing behind her so he took the liberty of removing his suspenders and took off his soaking wet shirt. He reached out for a towel and dried himself. He stayed in his boxer shorts and a towel over his left shoulder. He then stood there wondering what to do. The girl is clearly in shock of some sort and she must be in need of help. He wondered why a girl so beautiful and so delicate be this sad. The towel that he wrapped around her began to slip off of her shoulders. She was shaking ...he moved to stand facing her. The height difference between them became apparent. She was so tiny so petite. He noticed that there is no use talking to her. So he said "May I help you"...

He started to untangle her head scarf that is now wrapped around her neck almost chocking her. Slowly he awkwardly removed her cardigan. He then stopped and hunched down to face her. Hello... ma'am you need to remove your clothes. Nora just nodded ... suddenly the sound of Thunder came crashing down. Nora jumped. She finally snapped out of it. How did she get there... with the hot bell boy ..." hallo"Alaric replied again... "you need to take your clothes off " and he held up a big towel between them "there's a robe behind you" he insisted... Nora looked around and started taking her clothes of ... she was shivering her hair band was soaking wet so she took that off too . The room was dead silent you could hear the thud of her damp clothes hitting the floor by her feet. The silence was comforting... the only thing you could hear is the trickle of rainfall on the window above them.

She took off her shoe and wore the robe ... she was completely naked. Such situations Nora would freak out but surprisingly she was calm. She tugged on the towel Alaric pulled up and whispered "Thank you" , he eyes dimmed with no life to them from all the crying. She took a breathe and said "Thank you" again and she broke down. Tears streaming down her face. Alaric gently held her chin up and said, "Whatever you are crying about will pass... whatever it is there's always a solution" Nora looked up to his concered face. His eyes as deep as the ocean. She didn't say anything ... she was panting for air from all the crying. Alaric let out a small smile , he moved his thumb across her cheek and brushed off her tears, saying, "there you see... a girl this beautiful shouldn't be crying.." ...He was so gentle. Both where staring into each other's eyes. He leaned in alittle and without realizing in she was leaning in closer ... something about him was comforting. Alaric noticed Nora was still shivering, so he wrapped around her the big white towel and pulled her alittle closer. Not moving his eyes from her. You're cold he whispered , Nora just nodded. Alaric started rubbing her back as though hugging her but not quite. His hands were huge compared to her tiny figure."Are you getting warm?" He whispered as he leaned in closer. Nora felt warmer but a different kind of warm, she felt the warms engulfing her insides... but her skin was freezing. She thought to her self.. it's now or never, fuck everything that's happening, I should live the moment and the moment is I'm with this handsome gentle man and I am old enough to do whatever I want. Her heart started racing as she moved closer and kissed him on the lips. Nora was on her toes and couldn't believe what she was doing as she was doing it. You don't even know his name! What the hell are you doing. His lips were plumped, soft but commanding.Alaric kissed her back , his lips on hers felt so good. She reached her arms to touch his face as they kissed so passionately. She has never been kissed like this before. It was passionate, breathtaking, it was hot. He kissed her harder, his tongue grazing her lips so seductively. She wanted more. There was no stopping them at this point. Nora wanted to forget the world and be lost in his arms. Alaric grabbed Nora from her upper back and lifted her closer to him. Her robe was slipping over her shoulder exposing her skin and neck. Alaric hand cupping her face moved lightly down her neck and to her shoulders. Alaric began to kiss her cheeks. He move back for a second and looked into her eyes, he said "your so beautiful", she gushed .. he smiled while he creased her face. He then leaned towards her neck and he started teasing her... kissing her neck lightly, he suddenly tugged down on her robe exposing more of her skin,her boobs slightly out , he pushed her closer to him and he started sucking right beneath her left ear...Nora let out a moan, the way he was manhandling her at that point sent shivers down her spine... she liked it she wanted more.


End file.
